<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh What A Night... by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086961">Oh What A Night...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant!Farah, Evil!Farah Dowling, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Major AU.</p><p>Inspired by a scene from Killing Eve that became a whole thing...</p><p>What if Farah was on Rosalind's side?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling/Rosalind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh What A Night...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts as a fight, as it usually does. Rosalind trying to convince herself the fight doesn’t mean she should let the woman become more than her second-in-command, then Farah’s in her space and in her head, spinning Rosalind fast enough to face her that her breath catches in her throat at the threatening glimmer in usually calm brown eyes, the shine of icy blue-grey warning her not to move. </p><p>“I am not your toy, Rosalind.”</p><p>The words are almost husky, almost growled and Rosalind can feel herself shiver, the press of a sudden cold blade at her throat, un-needed but always part of Farah’s kit, making her swallow slightly, aware of the cold of the blade and the surprising warmth of Farah’s hand on her back where her tank top is riding up just a little. The brunette’s eyes glimmer one more time before fading to their usual gentle brown, a surprisingly soft color for someone so brutally strong. She can’t help raising a hand to grip Farah’s elbow on the arm holding her up, her legs giving way a little. </p><p>“I’m expensive.”</p><p>Rosalind swallows then, she remembers too well those words from the first time she seduced Farah into joining her team. </p><p>“I know…”</p><p>Farah smirks then, lightly drawing the blade from her neck down over her tank-top, the cold dragging a slight shiver from Rosalind. </p><p>“Will you give me everything I want?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The word is ragged, a plea. Farah smirks, she knows she has her now and she stabs the blade violently into a nearby table before tearing the weakened fabric of Rosalind’s tank-top open, smirking again at Rosalind’s soft groan of want. She’s quick and rough as she pulls Rosa’s sports bra up over her head, sparing exactly long enough to yank Rosalind’s hair free of it’s tidy ponytail, her fingers nimble and sure as she pushes Rosalind’s trousers and boxers down roughly, not caring when they catch at her knees. </p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>The word is a plea but Farah’s nose flares a little before she agrees, nodding mutely for Rosalind to get on with it. Rosalind quickly shoves them fully free, throwing aside her shoes at the same time, letting out a strangled grunt of surprise when Farah lets her straighten up before all but slamming her back into the wall, firm fingers of one hand back on her back, tracing down her spine, the other moving to tweak at her chest until she bucks, moaning out Farah’s name weakly, biting down firmly on Farah’s collarbone as Farah’s fingers toy at her clit for mere seconds before pushing inwards, dragging a near scream from her, the sudden feeling of being full, four fingers deep inside her, startling her enough that she hisses with the pain when Farah’s pace ups, Farah’s free hand skating up her back to tangle into her hair, pulling her face from Farah’s skin before Farah pushes deeper, no longer pretending she can be gentle at all, her lips brushing her ear. </p><p>“Your mine, Rosa.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The word breaks from her before she can stop it, her voice cracking.</p><p>“Yes, Farah…”</p><p>Farah’s fingers twist inside her as the woman gives her one last firm push, pushing her to release before she can stop herself. </p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>Farah smirks, eyes blazing with hidden fire as she speaks.</p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p>She speaks softly now, husky and somewhat kinder, but still smug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>